


Look at me now

by lasvegasfabulous



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt!Jesus, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Scars, saviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegasfabulous/pseuds/lasvegasfabulous
Summary: Paul Rovia was beautiful. Everyone always told him that. Not handsome, not just pretty. He was beautiful like a fucking piece of art.He is not beautiful anymore.





	Look at me now

**Author's Note:**

> My first story written in english. So sorry for all the mistakes, they are little sneaky bastards and I’m sure, they hidden somewhere there. Anyway, hope this is not that bad. It's a little bit angsty, but, hey!, enjoy.
> 
> Also, You can find me on tumblr: lasvegasfabulous.tumblr.com

He opened his eyes and blinked. Pain came suddenly and he shuddered, feeling cold hand on his unbandaged cheek.

“Hey, hey, easy, Paul, it’s just me” Maggie’s soft, calm voice. It was hard to focus and pain was too big.

“You’re in medical trailer at Hilltop. Remember something?” she asked.

Paul tried to answer but his throat was too dry. He started to cough. Maggie stood up and went to the nightstand. She took a glass of water and turned to Paul.

“Here.” She leaned over and helped him to drink. Then she straightened again and smiled softly.

“You will be alright” she said. “And someone is waiting to see you.” Then she paused hesitantly.

“No” quiet whisper came from Paul’s mouth.

She nodded with tears in her eyes. She smiled again, trying to stay calm.

“Okay, I’ll tell him, you need to rest now.”

Paul closed his eyes, trying not to think about the person waiting behind the door. He raised his trembling hand and touched bandages covering half of his face. He knew what was underneath them.

When he heard the sound of closed door, memories came back.

Once again he felt cold knife so close to this face and fear that this time he could not make this in one piece. He was alone because it supposed to be a simple run. He didn’t expect them and suddenly four men were around him and he had no way to escape.

Panic started to grow up, when he realized that one of them was this Dean guy.

“Hello again, _pretty boy_ ” he said, his voice low and slippery.

“You know him?” asked another guy.

Dean nodded and came closer to Paul.

“You will not be this handsome anymore, when we’ll finish with you” he smiled. In his hand Paul saw a knife. “You should not let me live, you know?” Dean asked and came even closer.

The scout tried to fight, but it was unfair encounter and he knew he had no chance. He remembered pain, when he felt blood running from his face. He lied on forest ground and they stood around him. He curled up, when one of the Saviors kicked him without repentance. Then, there was a simple thought that appeared unexpectedly.

_I will not get out alive._

The sounds of shouts and screams were last he registered, when he passed out.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he woke up, screaming. He felt someone’s hand on his own and flinched. He opened his eyes and saw Daryl sitting on a chair near his bed. Hunter’s eyes were full of worry.

“Paul...” Daryl said.

“Go away.” He felt anger. He closed his eyes, waiting for hunter to obey.

“Paul?” he tried again, but Rovia interrupted immediately. “No, I don’t want to talk. Just leave me alone, Daryl.”

He was grateful, when he heard the door closed.

*

He managed to hide all week, staying in his trailer. The hunter tried to talk to him, but he quickly ended all the conversations. Every time he just growled and shouted that he’s okay and don’t want to talk and have something other to do and Daryl didn’t force him.

The bandages still covered half of his face and he didn’t want to take them off. He looked in the mirror, when he had to changes them and felt anger. A few deep, ugly scars ran from his forehead to his chin. One of them almost touched his eyes, the other ran from his nose to ear. He raised his hand and for the first time touched his face. He felt scars under his palms. He knew it was pathetic, because in this new world it doesn’t matter how you look anymore.

“Paul, I think it’s time to took the bandages off” Maggie said. He nodded, feeling uncertain.

Suddenly all Paul ever wanted was never look in the mirror again.

“You should talk to him” Maggie said. Paul wanted to denied, but she didn’t let him. “No, you will listen me and then decide. You have no idea how he was worried when he found out that this outpost wasn’t abandoned. He almost killed Dwight. We didn’t know what to do, but he was already on his bike. He did not wait, he did not hesitate. And then when he brought you back? He couldn’t stop shaking. I tried to give him some medicines to calm down, but he didn’t want. All the time he just whispered that you cannot die. So, please, think about this and talk to him” she ended.

Paul had been staring at her for long moment and then slowly nodded.

Maggie smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

When he left alone, he tried to prepare himself for the conversation. He failed, because when the door was open, he felt fear.

He raised his head and looked in Daryl’s eyes. He tried to smile, but grimace that curved his face was far away from that.

Daryl looked uncertain as he sat on the chair that Maggie had previously occupied. The silence between them was heavy.

“How you feel?” The hunter asked. Then he put his head in his hands. “God, Paul, I was worried. I’m sick of this distance. I want you back...”

“Look at me!” Paul didn’t realize that he yelled, until Daryl looked at him in shock.

“Look at me” younger man repeated in calmer voice. “You see this? You see how I look? ” Daryl stayed quiet, just looking at him. Paul’s hands started to shacking and he hated his reaction.

“I don’t care how you look. You’re alive is all I care” Daryl said quietly. “You have no idea how I felt when I saw you there on the ground, covering with blood and this bastards beating you. I don’t care about scars, I have a lot of them too, remember?” he asked.

Paul stared at him for long moment. “Maybe I care” he said stubbornly.

Daryl nodded. “Okay, but you can’t make me to stop wanting you. I can’t just... I don’t know, press the button and turn the feelings off.”

“I don’t want you pity, you know?”

Another nod. “It’s not the pity, Paul”

“Come on” Scout’s voice raised. Anger started to grow again. “You really think, I’m this stupid? I know how I look now. You can’t pretend you still want me.”

“I’m not gonna pretend nothing” he said, then he stood up, and before Paul could realize he felt Daryl’s hand on his wounded cheek. He wanted to move away, but the older man was faster.

“I’m not gonna leave you, you prick.” Then he leaned forward. Soft, warm lips touched Paul’s. Panic began to overwhelm him, but other warm hand landed on his neck.

When the kiss ended, Paul couldn’t stop hope, which appeared in his heart. "Stay" he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying." Daryl said, his hand still on Paul's cheek.

“I never thank you” he said. Daryl stayed close to him. He raised his eyebrows. “For saving my life” Paul explained.

Daryl nodded and then kissed him again.


End file.
